A Moment In Time
by Lucy2
Summary: Beka goes to Tyr when Dylan receives a message for assistance.
1. Chapter 1

A Moment in Time

By: Lucy

This is a short story I wrote more than 10 years ago. Like with Unbefitting, I pulled it off my ezboard and started messing around with it a little. The story will be the same with a little more added to it. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

X

X

X

"What's up?" Beka asked as she entered Dylan's office. He was looking at several flexis on his desk. When he looked up he smiled at her. He couldn't get used to the change even after months of seeing her daily.

"I have a dilemma," Dylan replied as he gestured toward the flexis. "We are needed for a diplomatic negotiation but I have also received a request for a relief and relocation mission. We can't do both…"

"You want to borrow the Maru for the negotiations," Beka finished for him.

"Actually no," Dylan replied with a soft laugh. Beka was usually good about finishing his thoughts and sentences after being his First Officer for the last six years. "The negotiations are with the Pyrians. I need the Andromeda for the negotiations. The Commonwealth would like the Andromeda present for the negotiations. I need you to take the Maru and help with the relief mission."

"My little ship is helping how?" Beka asked curiously. "The Commonwealth has dozens of large ships perfect for relocating people and delivering relief supplies. What little hive of baby bugs or den full of rodents needs relocation now?"

Dylan handed Beka a flexi with the request on it. It was a request for assistance with no details. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"He is actually asking for help?" Beka was stunned and her voice relayed the fact as she looked at the sender of the message.

"He asked for _our_ help," Dylan smiled as Beka scrutinized the flexi in her hand. There was only a short message on the screen – a request for assistance and a location. "More specifically he has requested **_your_** assistance."

"I can understand requesting your assistance. But my assistance?" Beka asked quizzically as she tapped the flexi on her hand. "You think this message for assistance… is some sort of olive branch? Reaching out to us will somehow …"

"The Commonwealth never wastes an opportunity Beka," Dylan gestured to the flexi in her hand. "I have no idea why he asked for our assistance. However, it is what we do."

"To assist Commonwealth aligned worlds and those whom we are trying to woo into the fold," Beka shook her head. "I believe he has made it clear he has felt no need to let anyone know that he is alive, to let anyone know what he is doing, where he had been for the last two years. He just up and left us. The Commonwealth thinks he's involved in bringing together small groups of Nietzscheans. There is no proof..."

"There is now. If he is growing a Nietzschean power base, at least this might … open a channel for possible … wooing," Dylan leaned back in his chair. "If you would rather not see him …"

"I'll go," Beka looked down at the flexi again. "I have no reason to not go. He asked for our help … and if you can spare the Maru and me … I can go help. If you think it is the right course of action."

"I believe it is the right course of action," Dylan nodded as he leaned forward again with his elbows on the desk. "If nothing else, you can find out what he is up to, how he is progressing and what it means to you, me, the Commonwealth … hell the universe as a whole."

"Well, if the universe is counting on me, I better get right on it," Beka smiled widely. "You know me … Captain Rebecca Valentine … protector of the universe."

"We will be near a slipstream transit point for that system in about six hours," Dylan got up from his desk and walked around before Beka.

"I'll be ready to depart in six hours," Beka looked down at the flexi once again.

"Be careful. If anything seems suspicious, just turn around and come to Flumaria," Dylan put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them gently.

"We are talking about Nietzscheans Dylan. They arouse suspicion by just being alive," Beka looked up at Dylan. "I'll meet you …"

"High Guard Station R1763," Dylan replied. "In a month."

"I'll be there," Beka gave him a quick smile before turning and departing his office for a little adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Beka sighed as she guided the Maru through the asteroid field. The star coordinates from the flexi Dylan had given her had taken her on a roller coaster of a ride through the slipstream. When she had finally exited the stream, she had found herself in what appeared to be a deserted system. There was a yellow dwarf star in the center with six orbiting planets. According to her data on the Maru, the system was listed as uninhabitable without terraforming. There was a large asteroid belt between the fifth and sixth planets. Beka had sent out a communication and waited for nearly four hours before she received a response back. It had directed her to the asteroid belt. She was currently following a locator beacon to her rendezvous point.

As she threaded her way through the asteroid field toward her objective, Beka had seen several large asteroids with doored entrances in them. The 'welcoming' lights as she called them were not on so she assumed no one was home or perhaps they were not particularly welcoming of her and her little ship. She had passed several other asteroids with what she assumed to be missile batteries located on them or perhaps plasma cannons. She had the Maru actively scanning the entire asteroid belt as she ventured through the gigantic maze of rocks. The Maru had sounded an alert several times when she passed rocks that appeared to have weapons platforms. The ship was being targeted as she approached. The alert went silent quickly when the ship was no longer targeted. The entire experience had her on edge. However, the uncertainty and unknowing sparked the adventurous side of her and kept her moving toward the coordinates she was given deep inside the asteroid belt.

Beka felt a tingle of apprehension and a slight sense of shock ripple through her when she rounded the next large asteroid and a saw the shipyard looming before her. There were dozens of Nietzschean capital ships docked along a long docking platform which emerged from an asteroid. She saw multiple Garuda class fighters as well as some other ships that appeared to be various noncombat shuttles and transports. Beka continued passed the shipyard which appeared alive with activity.

"Eureka Maru."

Beka was a little surprised when the masculine voice came through an open comm channel. A moment later the face of a man appeared on screen.

"This is the Eureka Maru," Beka replied as she studied the male on screen. The image was pulled in tight on him so she could only see his face. She assumed he was Nietzschean based on where she thought she was.

"Captain Valentine," the male nodded as he looked at her for a moment. "You have come alone as requested."

"I … ummm … yeah," Beka nodded as she looked at the information streaming through her console. "But I guess you know that since you are actively scanning my ship. I was invited here. Your scans and targeting are making me a little … paranoid."

"We had to be certain it was you," the male replied as he looked offscreen for a moment. Beka could hear the sound of several other voices nearby coming through the comm.

"Captain Valentine," the male looked back towards her. "Follow the locator beacon on frequency 671.6 to your docking hangar. The lights will be flashing white and blue for your arrival."

Before Beka could respond the image disappeared from the screen and the Maru announced the comm link had been terminated.

"Stay or go. Stay or go," Beka puzzled as she found the locator beacon on the correct frequency. The Maru pinpointed it in the asteroid field for her. The location was on a mid sized asteroid in the field.

"Who am I kidding," Beka punched the coordinates into the Maru and began to turn toward her next location. After all this time, she was there now and she needed to know what he was up to and what was going on there in this asteroid field in the middle of no-freaking-where.

XXXX

Beka paused and put her hands up out to the sides when she emerged from the Maru after landing in the hangar as directed, powering down and securing her ship. Several Nietzschean males met her at the hatch with Gauss guns drawn. Three trained their weapons on her as one approached.

"I am Gucal," the male introduced himself as he walked over to Beka. He looked her over quickly as Beka just stood there with her eyes focused on him.

"You need to leave your weapons on board." He gestured to her forcelance and gun in the holster hanging from her hips.

"Like hell I will," Beka replied as her hands remained where they were. She stood there staring at the male. "You need help? I'm here to help. But I won't step foot onto this asteroid unarmed."

This seemed to cause a problem with her arrival. Gucal seemed uncertain how to proceed at the moment. Beka assumed he knew she was invited and supposed to be there. He was most likely given his orders and her refusal to disarm had him in a quandary at the moment.

Another male approached and whispered to Gucal. He nodded and looked Beka over warily.

"Very well, keep your weapons if it makes you more comfortable," he stepped to the side and gestured for Beka to exit the ship. Beka moved hesitantly from the Maru.

"We will escort you," Gucal informed her as he started across the hanger. Beka hesitated just a moment before following him with an entourage of armed guards surrounding her.


	3. Chapter 3

Beka was led through a series of tunnels. She saw numerous caverns and tunnels leading off this main one. She was ushered into a large chamber. She saw Tyr standing at the far side of the room speaking with several people.

"Wait here," Gucal said before dismissing the others. He spoke to one of the men surrounding Tyr then exited the room. The others soon left, leaving Beka alone on the room with Tyr. Beka had her back to him quietly looking over some star charts and maps projected on the walls.

Tyr turned and studied the woman on the other side of the room. The ship was the Maru and the behavior that had been described to him was Beka-like. However, the woman he was not so sure about as he looked at her back from across the room.

"You are here to help?" Tyr's voice startled Beka a little after standing there for some time alone in the near quiet of her thoughts.

"First, you need to tell me who you are, what you want, and how you came to possess the Eureka Maru," Tyr said as he started across the room toward the female claiming to be Beka Valentine. "Rebecca Valentine is not a …" Tyr's words stopped as Beka turned around to face him.

"Hello Tyr," Beka smiled at the expression on his face. "It has been over two years. We all change." Beka said as she looked him over.

"Except you," Beka smiled again. Same Tyr, same wonderfully beautiful Tyr. Tyr stared at the female in front of him. It was Beka only with long wavy tresses of auburn hair. Tyr had never known Beka as a red-head in the four years they crewed together on the Andromeda.

"You seem … taken aback," Beka said as she walked toward him. "The hair, huh?"

"Yes," Tyr reached out and caressed one long lock that spilled over her shoulder. It was the locks of red hair but also her mere presence before him at the moment. It had been more than two years and her presence in the room still seemed to elicit the same response from him as the first time he laid eyes on her more than six years ago.

"How have you been?" Beka asked as she looked him over slowly. He looked very much like he had when he had left the Andromeda more than two years ago.

After fending off the Magog worldship in a bloody, devastating battle that had lasted for more than a year, as soon as victory was declared by the Commonwealth, Tyr had announced to the crew he was leaving. There was no conversation. There was no discussion. There had been no falling out as far as Beka had known. He walked into the senior crew conference room before a meeting one day while only Dylan, Beka and Harper were in the room and announced he was leaving the Andromeda. Without further word, he turned and walked out.

Beka, Dylan and Harper had all been stunned by the declaration. Dylan had assured them they would clear up the matter after the senior crew meeting. An hour later, as the meeting broke up, Beka learned that after leaving the conference room, Tyr had loaded a small transport shuttle and departed the Andromeda. He had left without another word to any of them. Not even a goodbye. After four years together … he had left them without so much as an explanation.

They had heard nothing from Tyr since he had left Andromeda two years ago. The Commonwealth kept them apprised of the various maneuverings of the Nietzschean prides after the war with the Magog. The Nietzscheans, being frontier dwellers, had been devastated by the invading marauders. Some prides and settlements were nearly annihilated. Even the larger prides had been severely weakened.

It started an interpride civil war just as had taken place after the Fall of the Commonwealth. The Drago-Kazov was still by far the largest, most dominant pride; however, they were not much of a threat to anyone except the Sabra-Jaguar in the last two years. Beka often wondered if this civil between the two major prides would be the one to end all Nietzschean wars. Neither side seemed ready to concede until the other was extinct. So the Commonwealth and its member worlds stayed out of the way. Due to the intense fighting, several slave worlds had been abandoned because the Nietzschean fighters were needed closer to home. The Commonwealth had gained new members this way.

Occasionally, news would reach the Andromeda about Nietzschean stragglers beginning to congregate in some areas of known space. The small groups had never concerned the Commonwealth brass because they were small and insignificant. Beka had kept tabs on them herself for the first few months after reports began filtering in. After a while, she had brought her findings to Dylan. With Andromeda's help, they began tracking and monitoring all these little pockets of Nietzschean togetherness. Recently, certain pockets seemed to have disappeared from their last known locations. The crew had investigated some. No one knew what had become of the Nietzscheans but there appeared to have been no violent reason for their disappearances. Beka thought she knew the answer when she had read the request for assistance. After finding the asteroid colony, she knew her suspicions had been on track all along. Tyr was uniting the prides … the remnants of the prides … in the middle of nowhere. He was building a new Nietzschean Empire one member at a time.

"Fine," he replied as he dropped the lock of hair. His eyes roamed slowly over her face. "You?"

Two and a half years ago, he had walked into the conference room on Andromeda and told them he was leaving. While they were meeting, he had packed up a shuttle and left without further word. It had been one of the most difficult things he had ever done in his adult life. For four years, he had lived with them, been comrades in arms and helped them build and defend the Commonwealth.

In the aftermath of the Magog war, he had identified his opportunity. The devastated prides and small groups of surviving Nietzscheans needed a place, a purpose and a leader. It was his chance to do what he always dreamed of doing … creating a Nietzschean Empire with himself as Alpha. With a plan in mind, Tyr had left the safety of the Andromeda and the security of those he had come to see in a way as his adopted, albeit inferior, family.

He had left like he had because it had been easiest. Dylan would have tried to reason with him and talk him out of it. The ship would have analyzed and pointed out every flaw with his reasoning and plan. Harper would have just been Harper and wanted him to stay for some inexplicable reason. Beka, he was certain, would have just stood to the side with her hands on her hips or crossed over her chest defensively, and looked at him with an expression asking only the question … why. It was an expression which would have made him feel the need to explain to her why he was leaving. It would have been an expression which would have made him want to stay where he was. Of all the crew, her thoughts and opinion were the ones that really mattered to him. He left like he had to avoid her in a way. So he had departed while they were unavailable to stop him.

Since then, he had kept apprised of the activities of the Andromeda Ascendent. He kept up to date on the movements of the Commonwealth as it tried to restore the known worlds to some semblance of civilization once again. It was growing stronger after the Magog devastation. The Drago-Kazov and the Sabra-Jaguar were once again showing their inferiority and lack of vision by fighting one another instead of using the weakness of the Commonwealth, Than, Kalderan Commune and the Pyrians as a time to grow and strengthen the Nietzscheans. Instead of building an Empire, they once again set out to annihilate one another. Tyr hoped they would succeed this time. Then he would never have to deal with either again.

"Fine," Beka replied. "Busy helping those in need."

"Those who need the Commonwealth," Tyr pointed out.

"True," Beka replied. The Nietzscheans weren't too keen on joining so they had been left alone.

"You asked for the Commonwealth's help," Beka pointed out as her gaze met Tyr's. A small smile tugged at her lips as she said the words.

"I asked for Andromeda's assistance. I asked for _**your **_assistance," Tyr insisted as he shook his head ever so slightly. "There is a difference."

"If you need to believe that," Beka replied as she looked around the large cavern. It appeared to be a planning and staging area with the large conference table and all the star charts and maps and plans on monitors throughout the area. She looked up at Tyr and fixed him with a questioning gaze. "Now that you have me here … what ever will you do with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Beka walked into Tyr's office chamber a week later. She had coordinated efforts to evacuate and move several families and remnants of prides from scattered asteroids colonies in a system five slipjumps from there. They had been attacked and weakened by Magog, Genites, Dragans, and Kalderans. Tyr had taken advantage of the vulnerability to urge them to join the Alliance. They were being relocated to the system. With them came all their resources, all their ships and all their people. Everything they had now belonged to the Nietzschean Empire Tyr was building. However, the remoteness of this system and the strength in numbers would be best for them at the current time.

"Falcon and Ocelot prides are on asteroid 497 and 602," Beka said as she tossed the flexi on Tyr's desk. He was looking at the asteroid chart on the wall. He punched some buttons on the console and a label popped onto the chart.

"You are a tough overseer," Tyr said as he turned to look at her. He had heard a great many refugees talking about the Human who had come to their home, ordered them about and relocated them to their new home. She had been matter of fact, efficient and a bit overzealous as she encouraged them to strip their homes bare. She worked them all hard including any child who could lift a box or use a tool. She had salvaged things from the former homes that Tyr had not considered … even the wiring and fixtures had been torn out of the old homes. He was amassing a store of materials should he ever need them.

"I have things to get done," Beka replied as she walked towards him. She stood beside him and watched as he looked over the downloaded list on materials that had been catalogued into the system from her first relocation job. He had given her an overview of the locations and prides he wanted moved. She had made a plan to get them all moved before she left in three more weeks. She had to move fast and efficiently to get them moved. "I don't have time for pleasantries, niceties or incompetence."

"Incompetence?" Tyr's eyebrow arched as he looked from the list over to her.

"Not all Nietzscheans are blessed with being as perfect as you," Beka teased as she reached out and caressed his bare bicep gently. She patted it after a moment then let her hand drop to her side. Seeing him again had brought to the surface memories and lingering feelings that Beka had thought would have been left long in the past. "They have the same flaws as Humans. In fact the flaws seem exacerbated by being Nietzschean."

"True," Tyr replied. She was referring to those he would consider inferior. However, for now he needed as many united as possible, inferior or not. The universe would sort it all out eventually. The inferior would perish; the strong would survive.

Tyr gazed at Beka as she stood beside him looking at the asteroid chart. She glanced up at him and smiled faintly before focusing on the chart again. She had changed her hair to blonde. She knew it distracted him when he saw her. He was always instantly wary when red haired Beka walked in the room. She knew he liked it much better than the auburn. She had been surprised when she had walked in the first time this trip as a blonde and he had commented on how much nicer it was on her.

Beka reached over to change the image on the console to the list on prides and people to be moved still. She was heading out the next morning for her next assignment. Her movement brought her closer to him than normal. She had noticed he allowed her to approach him much closer than he did any Nietzschean. She was allowed inside his 'personal space' that she had not seen anyone else venture within. She wondered briefly if he had a female in his life at all since he was not wearing a helix.

"Anything else?" Tyr asked as he leaned back against the console. She usually updated him on her plans then went to her guest chamber to sleep. She was lingering longer tonight than she had the other two evening when she had returned to update him.

Beka looked at him for a moment as if deciding something.

"Yes, there is," Beka said as she stepped closer to him. "I have learned in the last few years just how precious life is in the insanity of the universe. After the Magog … the Worldship … the Nietzscheans … I don't have the time or inclination for games or regrets any more. I know just how quickly things can all go to crap and your whole universe can be turned upside down."

"Games or regrets?" Tyr asked as she stepped over between his outstretched legs. She slipped smoothly between his thighs. The words stopped on his lips when Beka's hand slipped up his chest and over his shoulder. Her finger gently urged him forward as she leaned into him. Tyr was momentarily shocked when her mouth brushed lightly over his. Her lips were soft against his as her mouth moved uncertainly over his at first. She feathered lightly kisses against the corner of his mouth. When he did not protest, her lips began to slowly explore his as her gaze remained locked on his. Beka smiled faintly to herself when his lips pressed back against hers lightly. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her slender body closer to his. He growled a soft protest as her fingers tugged his locks, pulling his mouth from hers. She kissed him once firmly on the lips before stepping back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she turned and walked from the room. Tyr watched her go, dumbfounded by her actions, her exit and his reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

"You've been gone three days," Tyr greeted her when Beka entered his office area. She walked over and punched some information into the computer console. He had expected the Maru to be back after a day, two at the most. Beka turned and looked at him. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"If your advance crew was able to get things organized before we got there I would have been back. Incompetence," Beka said as she walked toward him. "Eagle pride had been relocated to a small habitable planet in sector 9. There are enough resources to supply them for a short time. Eventually they will need to learn to hunt, gather, and farm to supplement their food sources or they will starve."

"They will find a way or perish,"Tyr replied. Each pride had been allowed to choose their own way. Many of the smallest prides were living in the asteroid belt. A few larger prides were living in nearby systems on inhabitable planets. Tyr did not want all the Nietzscheans under his authority in one place for fear of attracting too much outside attention.

"They are slavers," Beka gave Tyr a critical look.

"I am not trying to change them, only united them," Tyr replied as he put down his flexi.

"I see," Beka answered as she moved closer to him. "One of them offered to make me his personal servant when he leaned I was non-Nietzschean."

"What did you say to his offer?" Tyr's gaze ran over her slowly. He could see why any male would want her. However, only a fool would put his desire in such context.

"I told him to take himself back to the cargo hold with the rest of his people before I made him … unattractive to the female constituents of our party," Beka offered with a smile. "He seemed rather taken aback that I would speak to him in such a manner. Until one of your aides pointed out that I was in fact saving he and his pride. Should he not appreciate that fact, he was welcome to remain where he was."

"Are you hungry?" Tyr asked when she stopped in front of him. He was ready to go to dinner when she had arrived.

"Yeah," Beka replied as her gaze met his. It had been a long three days. All she wanted was a good meal, a warm shower and that wonderful nice bed in her guest quarters.

"Would you like to have dinner?" Tyr asked. He felt a strange apprehension with her so close. He could tell he was reacting to her proximity. He was not quite sure what to do about it or her after the way she had kissed him last time.

"With you?"Beka smiled slightly. She was a little surprised by the invitation. He always seemed so busy when she saw him. She assumed he probably ate at his desk or on the moved from one part of the asteroid to another. Then again, she still had the question about his private life status. He wore no helix but she wondered what that meant in this circumstance. He had had a wife and wore no helix. He had a long time Nietzschean lover and wore no helix. She chastised herself for even wondering if he had a wife. She had been foolish to follow her deepest desires and kiss him the last time they were alone in this every room.

"Yes, with me," Tyr answered. He wondered briefly who else she thought he would be talking about. "Unless you have other plans?"

"Actually, I do," Beka replied. She stepped closer to him.

"Really?" Tyr said doubtfully. He knew he was the only person she knew in the closest ten systems.

"Yes,"she slipped her hand around his neck. The kiss that followed was slow and sensual. Tyr's hands went to her waist pulling her against his body. Beka's arms wound around his neck. When he tried to deepen the kiss, Beka pushed away from him. She stepped away and smiled.

"I am going to the Maru, shower, eat and go to bed. I've got a big day tomorrow. Sleep well." Her eyes ran slowly over his body before turning to leave the room.

Tyr let out a long sigh after she left. He felt a little out of control when she came onto him then pulled away. He ran his tongue slowly over his tingling lips. He wasn't sure what she was doing but he definitely liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

"That should do it," Beka said as she walked up to Tyr. He dismissed the males helping him. "Six minor prides, or what is left of them, relocated in three weeks."

"You have done well," Tyr looked down at the flexi she handed him. He skimmed the content quickly before setting it to the side.

"I would have done better, if you had competent help," Beka replied with a faint smile. "If you plan on relocating other small prides to this area, you need to retrain your advance teams. Your people take entirely too long getting things ready for transport. It was an unorganized mess."

"I don't have a ship AI with the brain the size of a planet to give me detailed procedures in relocating these prides," Tyr offered as he studied her for a moment. He was certain she was only giving him a hard time; however, her tone was stern as if she were reprimanding him in some fashion. He supposed he deserved it in a way. He was the leader of this group. They were his people who held her up. Although he was certain they had learned a lot on how better to schedule and relocate from having her with them for the last three weeks. Future relocations should run smoother.

"I guess their ineptness as least gave me a little more time to spend her," Beka shrugged. "Or I would have been gone a week ago. Maybe a week and a half."

"Then I can value in their ineptness as you put it," Tyr gazed over at her. He had enjoyed seeing her from time to time while she remained with them. He had enjoyed everything about her … her physical presence, the sound of her voice, her scent which seemed to linger in the room for some time even after she was gone.

"Really?" Beka raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Really," Tyr nodded as he leaned back against his desk. "I have enjoyed your presence."

"And I have enjoyed yours," Beka waved her hand around her before her eyes settled on Tyr again. "So what should I tell Dylan … the Commonwealth … about what you are doing out here?"

"What is there to tell?" Tyr put up his hands as if there were nothing to tell.

"You are relocating prides to the nearby systems. You have some kick ass defenses around this asteroid belt. You have a freaking shipyard full of ships," Beka gestured toward his display of the asteroid colony. "You have the beginnings of your own little empire here Tyr."

"I have gathered together prides destroyed by the Nietzschean wars, the Magog and the Genites," Tyr replied as he held her gaze. "I have brought together devastated peoples, refugees and orphans. Hardly an empire. Or a threat to anything the size of the Commonwealth."

"So you are what? The savior and protector of the downtrodden?" Beka's voice relayed her disbelief. "What are you really up to Tyr?"

"Nothing that threatens the Commonweatlh," Tyr shook his head. He thought she might just believe him. "In fact, I once told Dylan … his vision of the future and mine were not all that different. Perhaps in the future, all of this might benefit the Commonwealth."

"Just so you know," Beka pointed at him. "I picked up on your maneuverings months ago. I have been following what you are doing and monitoring it. No one else even seems to care. What you are doing here seems … insignificant to the Commonwealth brass."

"I prefer it that way," Tyr tilted his head as he waited for her to continue.

"For now," Beka shrugged slightly as she looked around the room. "For now, there is nothing here that really concerns me. If I get even the hinkiest feeling in the future …"

"You are welcome to check up on me any time you please Beka," Tyr's reply was soft and inviting.

Beka turned to look at him. She was surprised by the soft tone. She could see he appeared sincere in his invitation for her to return. She wondered if he meant any time or only when she grew suspicious of him in the future.

"I might just do that," Beka nodded as she felt a little smile tug at the corners of her lips. Tyr smiled slightly as his eyes ran over her.

"I will give you authorization codes for yourself and yourself alone," Tyr pointed at her. "I will also make it known to the outer system guard that you are always welcome … so long as it is you and you alone. You will never have any problems coming to me."

"Coming to you?" Beka raised her eyebrows questioningly. Her stomach fluttered slightly at the expression on his face and the possibilities his words held. She wondered once again why he had no helix.

"To me," Tyr nodded slowly. "As in wherever I am headquartered. I can't have you roaming around my little empire, unchecked."

"I see," Beka felt herself a little let down as her eyes drifted from him. She looked around the room again before taking a deep breath and looking over at him. "So … I am done here …"

"You are leaving?" Tyr asked. Beka had told him when she was done she would be leaving. He had hoped she would be around longer. He had enjoyed her company during the time they had visited.

"It's been an exhausting two days," Beka replied as her gaze ran over him. "I thought I would stay here one more day. To rest. Besides I am not to meet Dylan for another three days. The trip there should take two. I have a little free time."

Beka walked slowly over to him as she held his gaze. She stepped between his outstretched legs. She pushed his long locs over his shoulders before her hands ran slowly back over his shoulders, coming to a rest on his leather clad chest. "If that is acceptable?"

"You can stay here as long as you like," Tyr replied softly. He felt a nervous flutter run through his body as he looked at her.

His eyes traveled slowly down to her lips. They had always fascinated him. They were soft and full. Tyr mind wandered to the few times she had been forward enough to kiss him.

After four years on the same crew, they had never had intimate contact. She showed up here different, assertive, and in control. It had sparked something that had lain dormant in him since he had left Andromeda. His eyes traveled back to hers.

"I don't have much time for relaxing," Beka looked down at her hands on his chest. The leather was soft and supple. She could feel the hardness of his body beneath it. She ran her hands lightly over the leather before allowing them to still.

"I am sure Dylan and the Commonwealth keep you very busy. Too busy for much of a social life one might assume," Tyr's words caused Beka to look up at him.

"Yes, they do. And you?" Beka's words were softly spoken as her eyes remained on his. Her right hand slipped over and caressed his bare left bicep.

"I have yet to be chosen by another female," Tyr offered softly.

Currently the small prides were breeding within themselves trying to rebuild their lines and their numbers. Soon, Tyr knew he would need to coerce the matriarchs into interpride breeding for the good of the future. Until then, he remained alone. Knowing at some point, females would be interested and offer, if for no other reason that he was the leader of all this.

"Too bad," Beka murmured as her hand left his bicep, ran up his chest and around the back of his neck. The gentle pressure of her finger on his neck, urged him to her as she moved closer, her body pressing against his. Her lips brushed lightly over his … once … then again. Before he could react she had disengaged herself and took a step back from him.

"I have enjoyed my visit," Beka smiled faintly before she turned and walked slowly toward the exit.

Tyr watched her exit his office as a million thoughts ran through his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyr walked into his quarters later that night. He would be glad to get off this asteroid soon. There was no internal security or privacy. He pulled the flimsy screen shut, giving his small cavern a false sense of separation from the rest of the asteroid. He put his weapon belt on the bedside table and sat on the end of his bed to take off his boots.

After she had left him in his office, Tyr had finished the work he needed to do for the pride. He still had prides and group to approach and convince to move. He still had groups that needed to move; however, they could be moved without any urgency. As he was working, his mind drifted from Beka from time to time. He found he had spent the last few hours with her on his mind.

Finally he had gone to the Maru. He wanted to see her. Talk to her at length. He smiled to himself. He wanted to kiss her again. She had not answered his request for entry and her security codes had been changed. He did not want to override and break into the ship. It might put them at odds or cause a ruckus on the asteroid.

He looked up when he heard something that sounded like a scratching sound on the screen which acted as a door. He waited for a moment before he heard the sound again and could see the faint quiver in the screen fabric. He realized someone was 'knocking' on the flimsy fabric partition. He pulled his gun from the holster and moved over to the side of the opening and slipped it open slightly.

"What can I do for you?"Tyr asked as he pushed the screen open completely when he found Beka standing outside his doorway.

"Nothing,"Beka replied hesitantly as she looked around the corridor where other Nietzschean were coming and going from the sleeping areas carved out of the stone.

"You want nothing from me?"Tyr asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Beka turned to meet the amused expression as he gestured to her standing outside his doorway.

"I just …" Beka took a deep breath and bit her lip indecisively as she looked up at Tyr. She shrugged and ran her hand over her neck in an unsettled gesture which he had not witnessed while she had been in his presence before. "I just thought … I would be leaving … it might be a while before we speak to one another again …"

"Would you like to come in?" Tyr stepped to the side and swept his hand to the side, gesturing for her to enter.

"I …errr …" Beka looked around the corridor once more before looking up at him and nodding her head. "I would like that."

Tyr pulled the screen shut and watched as Beka stood just inside the doorway and looked around his tight quarters.

Beka was a little surprised when she stepped into Tyr's quarters. The room was very dimly lit. The carved out niche was small. In fact it was barely large enough for the bed that seemed to dominate the room. Beka looked back over at Tyr and guessed it was a good use of space since anything smaller would not have fit his frame. The room was sparsely furnished with really only the bed and a wardrobe for clothing. She knew from asking, the washrooms were communal and centrally located with each housing corridor.

"So …" Beka said as she slipped her hands in her back pockets before turning to look at him once again. "Not what I envisioned."

"What were you expecting Beka?" Tyr looked around the small abode. It was not large or extravagant but it served its purpose.

"I guess …" Beka pursed her lips as she looked around again. There was no place to sit other than the bed or the floor. She looked up at Tyr and smiled. "I guess I expected something … larger … more outrageously extravagant … something befitting a … king … perhaps."

"I am no king," Tyr laughed softly as he took a few steps over and holstered his gun. . "These quarters serve one purpose and one purpose only … a place to sleep."

"I can see why," Beka nodded as she looked around. "Difficult to entertain when there in only space for a bed. I should probably go …"

"As you wish," Tyr stepped out of the way so she could leave if she desired.

"Or we could sit … and talk …" Tyr offered when Beka failed to move toward the door. He moved over and shifted the pillows back against the stone wall in effect making a cushioned back for them to lean against.

"Talking … talking's good," Beka nodded as Tyr slipped onto his bed and sat down with his legs stretched out before him. Beka waited just a moment before inching over to the bed. She perched on the edge and was about to sit back when she remembered her boots and gunbelt. She stood back up and removed her gunbelt and laid it next to his before sitting down and slipping off her boot. She crawled onto the bed to sit next to him, shifting and arranging the pillows for comfort.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Tyr asked after a few moments of silence.

"Why?" Beka asked softly as she looked at her hands in her lap.

"Why what Beka?" Tyr turned and tilted his head to look at her. Her eyes remained focused on her hands in her lap for a moment.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Beka asked as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "After four years together … you just walked away without saying goodbye. Why?"

"I needed to leave," Tyr replied as he looked away from her and studied the wall across the small room. "It was an opportune time … for me … to try to build this …"

"You could have said goodbye … adios … see you around … something," Beka offered as she looked back at her hands again.

"I needed to leave. I knew Dylan would try to stop me. He always seemed to know … just the words to use … to … cause my hesitation," Tyr began slowly.

"So you left without a word to any of us … because you thought Dylan would talk you out of it," Beka asked as she looked back over at him. Tyr looked over at her and he could see the disbelief in her eyes. "If you were committed to this path … Dylan could not have swayed you Tyr. Try again."

"There are any number of reasons Beka," Tyr sighed softly. He wasn't sure what she wanted to hear.

"After four years Tyr … we deserved better than a quick I am leaving … before a crew meeting … something … even if it was only a final crew meal … something to say … goodbye …to our friend," Beka felt the tears welling up in her eyes even after all these years. She turned her face from his again as she studied her hands. She blinked back the tears and swallowed hard against the tightening in her throat. "I deserved … more."

"You did," Tyr agreed softly as he reached over and caressed her jaw before turning her face to his. "It was easier to not … have to say … goodbye … to anyone … especially … you."

"You could have at least let us know you were still alive," Beka offered as she gazed over into his eyes.

"If it mattered to you, you would know without me needing to let you know," Tyr smiled faintly as his eyes moved slowly over her face. "Just as I have … kept track of you … for the last two years."

"I didn't try to disappear from the universe Tyr … you did," Beka shook her head slowly.

"I have left numerous groups of people throughout my life. It had always been easy to just pick up and leave whenever necessary. No attachments. No difficulties. No explanations needed," Tyr's thumb lightly caressed her jawline. "However, for the first time in my life … " Tyr hesitated a moment as his fingertips caressed her skin. "I have missed you Beka. I am glad you came."

Beka reached up and covered her hand with his, squeezing it as she pulled it from her cheek.

"I should go," Beka smiled faintly as she returned his hand to his lap before moving away from him. "I have to get an early start if I want to run a few side errands before meeting Dylan. And you know how he worries when one of us is late." She slipped on her boots and didn't bother to fasten them before getting to her feet and picking up her gunbelt.

"If I know Dylan, he will be waiting for you no matter how late you are," Tyr got to his feet and moved behind her to the doorway. He reached around her and slid open the screen.

"Good bye Tyr," Beka said softly as she gazed up at him. She slipped out the door and hurried down the corridor toward the docking bay. Tyr watched until she turned the corner before stepping back inside and sliding the screen shut and securing it once again.


End file.
